


The Child with healing powers

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchy, Demigod Philza, Demigod Technoblade, Gen, Philza and Technoblade are best friends, Philza is not a responsible adult, The Antarctic Kingdom, The Badlands (DreamSMP), The Eggpire (DreamSMP), burning at the stake, but he is a good friend, executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "Phil remembers being a kid, despite people calling him old. He had never quite told anyone his age, Techno being the only one who actually knew, he wasn’t that old though, only in his early thirties."Philzas backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.
Relationships: philza & technoblade
Series: Demigods [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 47





	The Child with healing powers

Philza was feared by most people by the time he was 16 years old. In that way he had seen himself in the kid he had somehow become good friends with through common goals and trust that neither of them had ever had before.

Technoblade was good at what he was doing, he knew how to fight and he seemed to know what the enemies were thinking before they could make a move on him. He was clearly a demigod kid who had been cursed to be an outcast. Well, the least Phil could do was to be his friend.

Phil remembers being a kid, despite people calling him old. He had never quite told anyone his age, Techno being the only one who actually knew, he wasn’t that old though, only in his early thirties. 

He had never quite had a family, his mother had been burned at the stake. A woman who lived alone and all of a sudden had a kid who could heal people had made the people figure out that she must've gotten the attention of a god. It was illegal in the Eggpire. Nowadays Phil thought it was rather ironic that the only country that made demigods illegal was famous for having demigod superweapons in their army. 

Back when he was a kid he hadn't understood. He was five years old when she got executed, and she had only told him to run, to find her brother in Pogtopia. 

Phil hadn't known what Pogtopia meant, or where it was. He had travelled ever since, the powers that he had been born with had saved him. What could kill someone who had the power to heal themself? That was a question he still didn't have an answer to. 

"Philza look out!" Techno yelled as he killed a baby zombie, Phil brought back his attention to the younger again. The winter was colder than the younger was used to, having been born in the Badlands near the desert. The Antarctic Kingdom, which they were planning to take down the king off, was colder than both of them were used to. Yet Techno pretended to not mind as Phil wore the cape Techno usually bore. 

"Thanks Tech" Philza said, knowing that the act had been one of their inside jokes as well as them both knowing that Philza had been deep in thought. 

"No problem" Techno sat down by their fire again, handing Phil a steak from their hunt earlier. Phil silently took it, slowly beginning to eat as his mind travelled away once again. 

He remembered meeting Techno for the first time, almost three years ago now. When Techno had only been 13. Maybe Phil should've been the responsible adult, and stopped the younger from his dangerous plan. But they had a common goal, and Phil knew that Techno wouldn't back down, because he had never backed down either. 

He had never once regretted his choice either, as bad as it might sound. Techno really was Phil's best friend, he had never had that before. Phil had watched his own mother burn, and then he had been alone until he met Techno. 

So maybe Philza was feared by all people, but Techno didn't care. Techno was also feared, and together they were well known for taking down tyrants.


End file.
